In current computing systems, several hurdles exist that make the integration of an external service such as a google map service to an internal system very difficult. There is typically a need to access a service using a floorplan of the internal system. In current systems, several floorplans present the data in a data object in different formats. As the data is not presented in a uniform way, it is very difficult for the external service to get meaningful information from a floorplan of the internal system. Furthermore the data available in the floorplans is typically implementation dependent, country specific and language specific. The external service generally requires data that is implementation independent and not country specific or language specific.
It is typically required to expose more data than what is available in the floorplan. In addition, the data in the floorplan must be exposed in a controlled way to keep future changes to the internal system in mind. Furthermore the data must be exposed in a way that a customer is able to extend the application for integrating new services to the internal system.